


Fluidity

by MarsupialsOfMars



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsupialsOfMars/pseuds/MarsupialsOfMars
Summary: A closer look into the fact that Dark is made of a male and a female soul, and how that may effect his identity.
Kudos: 15





	Fluidity

**Author's Note:**

> Another archived from tumblr

Dark sighed. He was leaning on the bathroom counter, staring at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his beard. For some reason it annoyed him that particular day. It didn’t feel right. He shrugged it off. He splashed some water on his face and tried to wash away the weird feeling. He patted his face dry with a towel and left to get dressed. He buttoned up his shirt and pulled on his jacket. It made him feel a bit better. More put together. Suits made him feel like the mess of a life he had had some sort of structure. He finger combed his hair and applied eyeliner without a mirror. He’d been doing it for near eighty years now, he had enough practice. He took a breath. Some of the odd foggy feeling dispersed. It happened sometimes and he’d learned to deal with it. He tightened his tie and left his room. He ran into King in the hall. A chatter escaped the monarchs throat.

“Sorry Mr. Dark!”

Darks gut twisted, but he ignored it as always. “It’s no problem. Get some breakfast.” He brushed himself off and continued down the hall. King darted past him towards the kitchen. Dark made his way down, arriving at the dining table. Most of the others were already there. He sat at the head of the table and put his head in his arms. Bim looked up from his sausage, which Dark could only hope was made of beef or pork this time.

“You gonna eat anything?”

“Not this morning. Maybe later.” He didn’t need to eat, though he did usually enjoy it for the experience and social aspects. But that morning his stomach wasn’t up to it.

“Fair enough.” Bim resumed his meal. The others cast a few glances when they thought Dark wasn’t looking. He huffed and pushed out from the table.

“I need a coffee.” He announced to nobody in particular. He dragged his feet to the kitchen. He brushed past Yan in the doorway, who was happily carrying a heart shaped stack of pancakes. The kitchen was empty save for Wil, who usually did most of the cooking in the morning. Well, most of the cooking in general. He loved to bake which really came in handy with so many people in the house. Dark grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. He sipped it and savored the black bitterness. He watched Wil him happily, not a care in the world, twirling from one dish to the next in his “Kiss the Kook” apron. He was in his own world, not noticing Dark until he bumped into him.

“Oop! Pardon me Ma’am, coming through!” He brushed past dark to the counter and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. Dark blinked. Something twanged in his chest.

“Um… Wil?” Wilford looked up.

“Oh! Hey Darki, I though you were Yan, where did she go?”

“She… the dining room. She’s eating with the others.”

“I was about to give her whipped cream and sprinkles on those!” Wil looked out the door.

“She doesn’t need any more sugar, she’s enough of a handful already.”

“Nonsense!” Wil grabbed the whipped cream and started out the door. Dark grabbed his shoulder. “No.”

Wil whined. “Fine.” He put the cream back. “You okay? You look paler than usual.”

Dark touched his face. “I’m fine. Just a little off today.”

“Are They screaming

again?” Wil asked the question so nonchalantly, like it was routine at this point. Which it was. Dark listened.

“No. They’re stable as far as I can tell.” Maybe one of Them was a bit emotional that day, though it was hard to tell who. They blurred together most of the time.

“You need anything, just let me know okay friend?” Wil smiled. He was good at making Dark feel better and he knew it. He was the only one Dark felt he could show some weakness to, simply because he didn’t care either way about his friends stoic image. Dark straightened his tie.

“I’ll let you know.”

Wil patted his back and went back to his cooking. Dark returned to his chair in the dining room with his mug. He sat stiffly, and tried to drown out the others chatter as he sipped his coffee. Something Wil has said kept running through his mind. Ma’am. It had been a mistake, insignificant, but he felt as if it was directed at him. And he liked it. He rubbed his beard. For a split second he thought about shaving it, but he did like it. Most days. But not some.

He finished off his coffee and stood, setting it on the kitchen counter before retreating to his room. He collapsed on his bed and rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache. One of Them had begun yelling at him. He wished that They knew that he couldn’t understand them. But he felt like he knew what the one of Them was trying to say.

Ma’am, Ma’am, Ma’am.

His mind spiraled. He wasn’t a woman. He knew that. He didn’t feel like this all the time. He felt normal most of the time. But sometimes…

Ma’am, Ma’am.

He felt different. But he didn’t want to complicate things. His life was already confusing and hectic as is. Thinking about things like this only served to jumble his thoughts even more.

Ma’am.

He growled. “SHUT UP!!!”

Doors shook throughout the house, books fell off shelves, everything around him crackled with static. He slapped a hand over his mouth. He listened for the chatter from the dining room, but it had gone silent. Someone spoke up, and he tried to make out the words.

“I’ll go check on him.”

Footsteps trotted up the stairs and down the hall. A knock on his door.

“Darki? Mr. Darkiplier my friend? Darkling? Creature of the night? Dark and stormy night? Raincloud? Child of Lucifer? Mr. Grumpy McYellthroughthehouse?”

“What?!” Dark knew he’d keep going if he didn’t cut him off.

“Can I come in…?”

“You’re going to anyway.”

“I know. But do I have permission?”

Dark sighed. “Sure.” Maybe he could boost his mood. Wilford skipped in and plopped down on Darks bed.

“Something tells me you’re a bit more messed up than you let on…”

“I’m always messed up.”

“Me too but I don’t yell at myself so loud the whole house hears me. I do it quietly, into a pillow or something.”

Dark closed his eyes a moment. “I don’t want to make things more difficult than they have to be.” Wil looked at him.

“What would be difficult?”

Dark thought about telling him. He wouldn’t make fun of him, he didn’t do that. He’d keep a secret, wouldn’t he? Baby steps. He’d start with baby steps.

“You know earlier when you accidentally called me Ma’am?”

Wilford shook his head. “Not really. I forget things.”

“Well I didn’t, and I kind of…liked it?”

“And…? What’s the part you’re upset about?”

Dark raised a brow. “I might want to be called Ma’am. I kind of want to be a woman. Today. Isn’t that confusing?”

Wilford stared a moment before bursting out laughing. Dark flushed black and glared at him.

“What’s funny?!”

“Darki, hon, friendo, that is the LEAST confusing thing I’ve heard for the past ninety years! Nothing makes sense, but that is so sensical it’s almost boring!”

Dark blinked. “Really…?”

“Tell me what you want me to do, I won’t mind it. It won’t make things confusing, this house is so confusing already it’ll be like a raindrop in in a rainstorm.”

He hadn’t thought of it like that.

“Um… I want to be referred to with female pronouns…and ideally be called Miss by those who call me Mister Dark and Ma’am by those who call me sir.” It felt weird to say. But good.

Wilford clapped his hands together. “Easy peezy eggs over easy!”

“But it’s not just that I feel like a woman, sometimes I don’t, usually I don’t, sometimes I do.”

“Easy!” Wilford grabbed Darks hand and pulled him into his sickeningly candy colored bedroom. He opened his jewelry box and pulled out a silver ring. “I used to bling myself up back in the day, I’ve got tons of these laying around. “All you gotta do is put it on one hand when you want to be he, and the other when you want to be she! That way, once you feel like telling the others about this, they’ll know without having to ask each day!”

Dark took the ring and looked at it. Simple, and just his style.

“When did you get so smart?”

Wilford smirked. “When did you get so dumb?” Dark stared at him, playing with the ring around his right middle finger. The red side. Celine’s side. The yelling had stopped. He then knew who it had been.

“Now get out of here and be Ms. Dark somewhere else. Rest up, but don’t think to hard, don’t try to solve yourself like a puzzle. Live as who you want to be right now and figure the rest out when it comes up.”

Darks blank expression rose into a small smile. She hugged Wil.

“Thank you.”

“No prob Bob.”

“Be serious.”

“That’s no fun.”

Dark chuckled softly. She rubbed the ring and patted Wils shoulder once before leaving the room. She entered the master bathroom from her bedroom and grabbed the razor and a can of shaving cream. The beard would stay, she knew she’d want it again soon anyway. But she wanted to try something new. She pulled off her suit and shirt and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She pulled up a pant leg and spread shaving cream down it, and proceeded to shave both legs, her chest, her back where she could reach, then washed the carnage down the drain. She sighed and ran a hand down her velvety smooth leg. She pulled down her pant legs and buttoned her shirt. Next, she grabbed her eyeliner and winged it, made it gorgeous and apparent. She grabbed a hair brush and tore it through her tangled hair and combed until it was smooth. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Better. She felt better. She ran a hand through her hair and returned downstairs to the dining room. Only a few egos were left eating. They stared.

“So… you okay?” Dr. Iplier blinked curiously at him. “What’s with the new makeup? And the fancy hair?”

Dark pulled out his chair and sat back down.

“That’s none of your concern.”

Iplier gulped and nodded, looking back down at his food. Dark smiled to himself, only slightly. Baby steps. But steps nonetheless.


End file.
